How Robin met her soulmate
by special agent Ali
Summary: Robin and Barney adopt a seven year old girl in 2015. They hit it off well and soon the child wants to know everything about her new parents. So four months later Robin finds herself telling the story how she ended up marrying Barney. The rest of the gang soon join in as well. It's going to be a legen-wait for it-dary Story for Alexandra Stinson.
1. Lexi's nightmare and a story unfolding

All right, so I got complaints that she's too young and now people complain I made her too old. So I decided to rewrite it a little. Going to go into more detail on the episodes but in a much more PG version.

So Miss Alexandra Marie Stinson is again a strawberry blonde, blue eyed, spunky seven year old girl. She's also still very smart for her age but I will rewrite this into a more PG version. Hope you all enjoy this and all the rest of the chapters.

"Hi Mommy"

Her voice is soft, barely above a whisper. She was a nine year old orphan that was in the sixth grade. Beneath that shiny strawberry blond hair and past her bright ocean blue eyes was a troubled and scared little girl.

Robin Scherbatsky immediately put her book down and looked at the young child she adopted.

"Alexandra? What is it honey?" She asked.

Lexi chuckled lightly. "It's still Lexi momma and…well…" she corrected but then trailed off.

Robin carefully got out of bed and took Lexi's hand. "Come on, lets let big daddy sleep" she whispered.

Lexi nodded and allowed Robin to lead her to the couch. It had been nearly four months now that she lived with the two and she felt very safe with them.

It was the end of February when they met. Lexi had been in the orphanage since May and finally found a way to escape. She was the oldest girl and no one wanted her it seemed so she ran.

Robin and Barney were talking a small walk through central park when they saw her. It had just snowed the night before and they wanted to walk in the fresh snow around the carousel.

Lexi had been hiding there crying softly.

"Lex? You with me baby girl?" Robin called to her. Lexi shook her head and nodded.

"Yeah…sorry mom" Lexi apologized.

"What's wrong Lex?" Robin asked with concern in her voice. Lexi suddenly felt shy.

"It's nothing…sorry I bothered you" she said quickly. She got up to leave and Robin gently grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do this to yourself Alexandra" she warned. Lexi turned and gave her an inquisitive glance.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Robin gently tugged her close and Lexi fell onto her new mother's lap.

"I mean you don't need to hide from me Lexi" she clarified.

Lexi looked away and Robin gently took her chin. "I was a lot like you when I first moved here Lexi, I was scared to commit and even terrified of children" she told her.

"So Barney…I mean daddy…he changed you?" Lexi asked.

"You could say that" Robin answered.

"I do feel safe with you two" Lexi admitted. "These last four months have been amazing, I felt so lost for the past year and now I have a family again and I love it and you both so much" she added.

"We both love you as well Lexi" Robin replied and gave her a small squeeze. Lexi hugged her back and then pulled away a minute later.

"Okay then…" she said and took a deep breath. "I've been having bad dreams since I got here and…tonight…It…it was pretty bad" she stammered.

"Must been terrible if you finally can admit this to me" Robin mused with sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah…I almost chickened out again but…you telling me you were like me made me brave" Lexi admitted.

"I'm glad I could help" Robin answered and hugged her again. "I think now we're finally growing up and learning to trust Lexi" she whispered.

"Yeah…" Lexi agreed. They grew quiet after that for a little while. Robin curled into the couch and Lexi listened to her heartbeat. After ten minutes passed she grew drowsy again.

"Can you…" she began and let out a big yawn. "Tell me a bedtime story?" she finished after.

"Sure…you got a storybook you want me to read?" Robin asked and the young child shook her head.

"Not unless you've written your adventure down on paper" she responded.

"Really? That's what you want to hear?" Robin asked.

Lexi nodded as she sat up. "Why not? It sounds to me like you must had quite an adventure before you settled down" she commented.

Robin couldn't argue with that. "Yeah…that is definitely true" she agreed.

"Please tell me" Lexi begged.

"Okay fine…I'll start when I was twenty-five in the year two thousand and five" Robin agreed.

"Is that when you moved to New York from Canada?" Lexi asked.

Robin nodded and Lexi scooted off her mom and laid on the couch. She placed her head in Robin's lap and closed her eyes.

"I started there because that is when my real adventures began. It all started with a man named Theodore Mosby" she explained.

"You dated Uncle Ted?" Lexi interrupted.

"Are you going to interrupt every ten seconds?" Robin teased and Lexi giggled.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay and yes we did date but not till nearly a year after we met"

"Why…" Lexi started and put her hand over her mouth. Robin chuckled and gently stroked her cheek.

"Why did it take so long?" Robin guessed and her child nodded. "Your Uncle Ted is a very sweet guy Lexi…unfortunately he wasn't like your dad who knew not to rush it too quickly" she explained.

"What did he do?" Lexi asked and yawned again.

"Maybe we should save this for tomorrow" Robin said. Lexi opened her eyes and pouted.

"Auntie Lily taught you that huh?" Robin asked. Lexi only made her eyes sadder and stuck her bottom lip out more.

"Okay fine…" Robin relented. Lexi went back to her spot with a proud smirk.

"All right so adults like to drink stuff children aren't allowed to"

"You mean that yucky smelling beer my old daddy drank?" Lexi asked and Robin nodded.

"Yes…I was in a place that sold beer when I met Ted, it was a small bar called MaClarans next to the apartment he shared with Marshall"

"He didn't get you to date him then?" Lexi asked.  
"Sorta, your dad tapped my shoulder and said 'hi have you met Ted?' then darted off" Robin explained and her child giggled.

"We talked a little bit and hit it off pretty well. I loved his sweetness and the fact he let me throw a drink in his face for my friend who got dumped" Robin added.

"Aw…Ted's so sweet" Lexi cooed.

"He is…but…"

"He rushed too fast…I have a feeling I know what you'll say next"

"Okay smarty-pants guess away" Robin taunted.

"You gave Ted your phone number and agreed to go on a date. After that you guys go to your place for privacy and he tells you something that ruins the night" Lexi guessed.

"Yeah" Robin answered. "Here's some free advice kiddo…in like ten years from now…if you date a guy…don't tell you love him on the first date" she added.

Lexi let out a small whistle and Robin chuckled. "Don't feel too bad for him Lexi, Ted Mosby is not a quitter"

"Okay…so then what happened?" Lexi asked.

"He left my place and then turned around and gave me this big speech about how it stunk he couldn't tell someone he loved her right away. We shook hands and I wanted him to kiss me but he didn't"

"So you did love him too?"

"No…I did sort of like him though…he then threw three parties on Friday, Saturday and Sunday all for me…we became better friends after that"

"Were you friends with daddy too?"

"Yeah, well sorta, he was Ted's best friend and so I became part of Ted's group with your dad and Ted's best friend from college Marshall Erikson and my soon to be best friend Lily Aldrin" she said.

"Then…what?" Lexi asked with a yawn.

"I think its time for bed" Robin answered. She shook her head and yawned a bigger yawn.

"You can shake your head all you want but that yawn says you're sleepy and ready to try sleeping again" Robin pointed out.

"Okay fine…will you please carry me?" Lexi asked and Robin nodded. Lexi was asleep by the time Robin placed her in bed.

"Night baby girl, we'll continue my long journey tomorrow" she whispered and went back to bed.

Barney awoke as she climbed back in and hugged her waist. "She okay?" he mumbled.

"Bad dream so now I'm telling her how we got married"

"You tell her…about….Mosby?" he mumbled sleepily. "I'll tell her everything since I moved here" she answered.

"Sounds…fun" Barney replied and fell back to sleep. She chuckled and joined him in dreamland.


	2. Ted's tale episodes 2-6

_**Wow, glad to see I got lot of attention again. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy this one. As you can see I am not being like Ted. I am skimming some episodes and other's I'll do detail. **_

"Morning mommy and daddy" Lexi said cheerfully the next morning. Robin still wasn't a great cook so she had Barney run out for bagels.

She buttered a bagel and put strawberry jam on top. "Morning baby, did you have better dreams after our cuddle?" she asked.

"Lots better, I dreamed I was in a field of prettyful flowers and you me and auntie Lily and Auntie Sarah made crowns and became princesses" she explained.

"Sounds like an awesome dream, was I in it?" Barney asked.

"You was the prince and so was Uncle Ted and Uncle Marshall" she replied.

"Well its Saturday, so no school, want to watch cartoons?" Robin asked. "I like to hear more of the story actually" Lexi replied.

"What did Mommy tell you last night?" Barney asked.

"Not much, it was late" Lexi answered. "She had to tell you something baby girl" he answered.

"Well, I knows momma came to New York in two thousand and five from Canada and you introduced her to Ted. He let her throw a drink in his face to impress her friends and then took her to dinner. Momma took him back to her house to talk and he said he loved her. She kicked him out and he said it wasn't fair you couldn't say that. Momma let him have another chance as Ted threw three parties to see her because she missed one after another. They became friends and she told me she then met you again daddy and became friends with you and Auntie Lily and Uncle Marshall" she said really fast.

"Wow, I guess we did cover a lot last night" Robin answered looking amused.

"Is there more?" Lexi asked. Her eyes begged for more.

"You want to know everything?" Barney asked and his little girl nodded with a big smile.

"Yes, I want to know everything since Mommy moved here to when you two got married and I already know about where babies come from and stuff" she answered.

"Smart kid, I think we picked a winner Scherbatsky" Barney replied with a small smirk. His eyes twinkled with pride. Lexi was way cooler than Sadie, he won in the cool kid department.

"Why don't we get Ted here and he'll tell you some of the story" Robin suggested.

Lexi jumped out of her seat and ran off for Robin's cell phone. She opened it and opened her contacts. She scrolled to Ted's name and called him.

"Hi ya Uncle Ted!" She yelled out.

"What's up Lexi?" Ted asked with a chuckle.

"You busy today?"

"Not much, it's a somewhat tame Saturday for me, my wife and our infant daughter" he said.

"Oh…so you can't come over now?" Lexi answered.

"Why? Something wrong?" Ted asked with concern.

"No…but I was hoping you'd help tell me the story how daddy and mommy got married then decided to adopt the coolest girl ever!" Lexi said quickly.

"How about tonight after dinner? I'll tell you a little bit about how I was involved in their marriage" he asked.

"Okay, see you tonight" she agreed reluctantly.

Around seven Ted arrived. Lexi got into pajama's and ran to the door. Ted picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"So how much did your parents tell you?" he asked. Lexi repeated what she told her dad and Ted smiled.

He switched her to his hip and kissed her cheek. "I remember those parties like it was yesterday" he said.

"Tell me" Lexi begged and he nodded.

"Okay, so I was living with your Uncle Marshall and Aunt Lily at that time and Marshall was trying to finish law school. He had this big paper to write and I kept throwing parties because Robin didn't show. She then called me the next day and I ended up throwing three parties before she showed up" He said.

"Wow, you was lonely huh?" Lexi said.

Barney laughed loudly. "Yeah, he was that princess, I told him to just do what I do and just date a girl, ditch her, then date again"

"That's terrible" Lexi pointed out.

"Which is why it took three years before I even kissed him" Robin answered. Barney stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know you wanted me"

"Oh yeah, I wanted the man who paid me to say rude and inappropriate things on the news" Robin shot back.

"Really?" Lexi asked.

"Guys? Maybe you should just sit and tell a story. Keep it appropriate though…okay Barney?" Sarah interrupted.

"Please Sarah" he scoffed. Lexi giggled and Ted sat on the couch and placed Lexi in his lap.

"So on my third party, Robin showed up"

"Which is lucky because it was very lame, like four guys showed up that Sunday night because they, like Ted, were also lame" Barney interrupted.

"Oh hush, it was a journey Barney and I think we both are happy how it turned out" Ted replied.

Barney had to nod proudly. He sat next to Ted and took Lexi and placed her on his lap. Sarah and Robin sat next to their guys.

"Anyway, I was only throwing those because Robin told Lily she wanted something casual"

"Why am I not surprised that girl blabbed?" Robin muttered. Everyone chuckled.

"You still have to love her" Lexi pointed out. "So, did these parties idea work? Did Momma date you?" she asked.

"No, we ended up ruining Marshall's law book and he yelled at me about throwing three parties for Robin while she was behind him"

"Yeah, then you sent me to the roof with some random guy and then ran after us about two minutes later" Robin interrupted.

"Which scored me the most amazing friendship I ever had" Ted replied to her.

Robin smiled at that and he took her hand. "Hey, no weird hand holding, remember?" Barney teased.

"Relax bro, I'm good with being friends now, I have Sarah and she's my dream girl" Ted told him.

Sarah smiled now and kissed his lips.

"Okay, you all are confusing me!" Lexi cried.

"Sorry kiddo" Ted told her. "Anyway now I had Robin's friendship and I couldn't ruin that. So I went back to dating. I found an old shirt in my closet I hadn't worn in years"

"Which led us to Natalie" Robin interrupted. "Remember how I told you to never tell a guy you love him first date?" She asked. Her daughter nodded.

"Rule two: Never dump someone your dating on their birthday. If you have to break the rule don't repeat yourself three years later" She advised.

"Wow Uncle Ted, first you scare off mama and then a different pretty girl beats you up for being a jerk?" Lexi asked.

Robin laughed and kissed Lexi's cheek. "You got that right sweetie"

"Least I didn't fall off a horse drawn carriage into horse poop" Ted remarked.

"I still blame Barney for that, he was forcing me to say inappropriate stuff on the news!"

"Not my fault you're clumsy Scherbatsky, plus I did pay you half my offer for that one" Barney replied.

"You guys are funny" Lexi said laughing.

"They really are…" Sarah answered. "Lexi, after the shirt incident, Ted told me Robin get them into this dance club called Okay and your father ended up dancing with his cousin" she added.

Barney smacked Ted's arm. "You blabbermouth!" He cried. He shuddered at the memory.

"That's too funny daddy" Lexi giggled.

"All right, its almost eight and we have to put Leia to bed, we'll see if we can visit tomorrow and tell you about our Halloween night"

"Yeah, Ted stayed up on the roof of his building waiting for a girl in a pumpkin costume" Barney answered.

"It was Lily's fault, she gave away my candy with her number on it"

"Not like you found her that amazing when you finally did see her years later" Sarah pointed out.

"This is the best story ever! I wanna hear mores!" Lexi cried.

"Tomorrow sweetheart, we'll try to get Lily and Marshall here as well with little Marvin" Robin promised.

"Okay, can I stay up till ten-thirty since it's the weekend?" Lexi asked. She had to sleep at nine on school nights.

"Sure, why don't we make it a movie night with popcorn" Barney suggested and she cheered.

She hugged her parents tightly. "I love you guys so much, thanks so much for adopting me" she said.

"We love you too baby girl" Barney answered and hugged her tightly. Ted bent and scooped her up again when they parted.

"We all love you Lex, thanks for being part of our family" he said and she hugged and kissed him. She then hugged Sarah and kissed the baby lightly.

"I can't wait till your big Leia, I promise I'll always be your best friend" she whispered to her.

The four month old gurgled and she giggled back. "That means she will loves me too" she translated.

"I have no doubt about that" Ted answered. He led Sarah out carrying his baby girl.

Lexi took out her favorite movie Anastasia. Barney made the popcorn and she curled up between her parents.

"I love this movie cuz I was like Anya. I was lost little orphan for a whole year. But I found you two and I so happy now" she said.

"We're happy too" Robin agreed and the three became quiet as the movie played.


	3. The gang's story eps 7-11

_**I'm so glad all of you like this so much. So I've changed my ideas a little. I started out just doing this in all Robin's POV. Then I thought about it and decided it's more fun from the entire gang.**_

_**I'm still doing every episode made. Mostly skimmed version but I bet you can pick out every episode if you tried. Please review if you really like my work. It motivates me to update faster LOL**_

Lexi got out her second movie, Beauty and the Beast, after Anastasia played. She fell asleep halfway in and Barney scooped her up and stood.

"I can't believe I'm a dad and I actually love it" he murmured.

"Well, you can always blame Lilypad and Marshmallow" Robin whispered to him and Barney chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you fell in love moment you held little Marvin too huh?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, even I have to admit that boy got to me, I never liked children but I really love Marvin and Alexandra" Robin admitted.

"So do I, come on, lets put our little one to bed then go have our own naughty fun" he whispered to her.

Robin chuckled but nodded in agreement. The next morning Lexi beat them to the table. She awoke at six-thirty and brought the paper in.

They found her eating cereal and reading the comics.

"Morning sleepyheads" she greeted.

"Hey, it's only nine" Barney argued.

"But I been up since six-thirty daddy" Lexi answered.

"Aren't you awesome little girl" Barney told her and she giggled.

"Okay, so far in the story, mommy moved here from Canada and you got here to meet Uncle Ted. He messed up and told mommy he loved her too quick but got her to be his friend by throwing three parties" Lexi said.

"Yeah, then he put on an old shirt and decided he'd try and reconnect to an old girlfriend. He even got her to forgive him for dumping her on her answering machine on her birthday and does it again. She really beat him up well for that" Barney added.

"Yeah, then all I got was daddy made mommy say bad stuff on the news and she ended up falling off a carriage into horse poo. Then mommy took daddy and Uncle Ted to a bar and he danced with his cousin" Lexi added.

"Sounds about right" Robin replied.

"You guys had more adventures right?"

"Are you still really interested in this kiddo?" Barney asked. Lexi nodded eagerly.

"Of course, I wanna know everything. I bet Uncle Ted didn't gives up and got you to be his girlfriend but then you two's brokes up and Daddy swooped in" Lexi said.

"I guess you could say that but I think our story is better" Barney said.

"Tell me!" Lexi cried. Barney nodded and kissed her head. "Finish breakfast while I call the gang" he instructed.

Today no one in the gang had plans. All agreed eagerly to come over at lunchtime and reminisce about their wild days.

Lily and Marshall arrived first. Lexi squealed when she opened the door and Marvin waved to her.

"Hi!" the three year old greeted loudly. "Hi Marvy!" Lexi greeted just as loudly and he hugged her tightly.

She took him from Marshall and held him on her hip. "You're getting bigger and heavier every time I see you" she said.

"Me awesome big boy!" Marvin declared.

"Yes, you are!" Barney agreed.

"Bobby, I awe…wait for it…some!" he said when he saw the man and Barney laughed.

"That gets cuter every time I swear" He told Lily. She rolled her eyes and Barney laughed as he hugged her.

"Where's Lady Tedwina Slowsby at?" he said.

"Right here Swarley" Ted called back.

"Swarley?" Lexi asked. Sarah took Marvin and Ted scooped up Lexi and nodded.

"It's a nickname your daddy got in two thousand and six. I promise we'll get to it soon" he told her.

"Okay…so what happened after daddy danced with his cousin at the club Okay?" Lexi asked.

"Oh yeah…I remember that night…Marshall and I were trying to be a mature couple and were throwing a mature party"

"Yeah…a boring party" Marshall muttered. Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay fine…I have to admit following you to the club made me feel young again" she said.

"Then what happened?" Lexi asked.

The gang sat down and Lexi climbed over to Marshall's lap. "Didn't you try a matchmaker after that?" he asked Ted.

"Yep…lady couldn't find me one result…I guess Sarah wasn't in her system because she's my soul mate"

"Aw…" Lexi cooed. Then she raised a brow. "Wait…so if you didn't get matched up to Sarah…when and how did you two meet?"

"Your daddy and mommy hired a band for their wedding in two thousand and thirty and I played bass. I met Ted there and we dated a year then he proposed and then a year after that Leia was born" Sarah said.

"Wow…so did you end up dating my mom at all Uncle Ted?" Lexi asked and Ted nodded.

"Not for a while though…first Aunt Lily moved in with us for real…her apartment became a restaurant"

"Yeah…still have the scar when Marshall stabbed me" Lily murmured.

Lexi's eyes went wide. "Why would you hurt your fiancée?" she asked Marshall.

"It was Ted's fault" Marshall declared.

"Was not!"

"Was too! You were the one being a jerk and didn't just talk to me about your feelings!" Marshall argued.

"He has a point there Uncle Ted" Lexi cut in. Marshall smirked at Ted who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well you enjoyed our sword fight too, don't deny it!" he argued.

"Well yeah, but it's still your fault our table broke cuz we only glued it together and I ended up stabbing Lily!" Marshall cried.

"Okay fine! But you act like I meant to hurt her" Ted said.

"Of course you didn't Ted, just like I never meant to get arrested on thanksgiving" Lily muttered.

"You what?" Lexi asked.

"Wasn't like I planned it sweet pea" Lily explained. "It was thanksgiving of two thousand and five and Marshall and I celebrated with his parents and two older brothers" she explained.

"I seen picture of his family, man you must been a shrimp compared to them" Lexi interrupted.

Lily laughed and ruffled her hair. "Felt like it" she answered. "Plus I felt awkward with them and Judy just made it worse" Lily answered.

"It's okay Auntie Lily" Lexi said and took her hand. "Thanks sweetness, I eventually ran off after Judy annoyed me but Marshall tracked me down"

"Aw...but why were you arrested?"

"I did something wrong" Lily answered

"And she can't say if were keeping it PG rated gang" Sarah interrupted.

"Yes Captain killjoy" Ted teased. "Captain killjoy" he then repeated with Robin in a salute.

"Seriously?" Marshall, Lily and Barney said together.

Both Ted and Robin only chuckled. "Hey just because we're just best friends now doesn't mean we can't have our joke" Ted replied to them.

"Oh my goodness! Please tell me how you got momma Uncle Ted!" Lexi begged. She jumped off Marshall and scooted into Ted's lap. She had a feeling she wasn't going to hear the rest of thanksgiving so she decided to keep the story going.

"Okay, so while Lily and Marshall were in Minnesota, Barney, Robin and I were in a soup kitchen feeding the homeless"

"Yeah, then you got us kicked out and I was their best helper!" Barney shouted.

"Not like you volunteered Barney! You were in trouble as well!" Ted shouted back.

"Wow, daddy and Aunt Lily got arrested?"

"Yeah, police are mean kiddo so don't break the law" Ted told her. "Barney had to do community service and worked in the soup kitchen"

"I of course rocked it cuz I'm awesome!" Barney said. Lexi giggled.

"Okay, so what happened after the crazy thanksgiving?" Lexi asked.

"I got hooked on Robin again" Ted said.

"Are we talking about that pineapple incident?" Robin asked and he nodded.

"Yeah" Ted asked and stopped. He whispered to Sarah who nodded with a sigh.

"Alexandra? Did your parents ever drink?" she asked.

"You mean the stuff daddy wouldn't let me have?" she asked. Sarah nodded slowly.

"Yeah…daddy liked beer, it smelled gross…he went to a bar once and came home drunk" she answered. "They actually died hit by a drunk driver" she added softly.

Robin took her from Ted and hugged. "Sorry baby" she whispered. Lexi wiped her eyes and shrugged.

"It's okay, least I have a new family now" she said.

"You're such a great girl" Ted told her.

"Thanks…so I am guessing you got drunk huh?" she asked. "Smart girl as well" Ted laughed and nodded.

"I actually don't remember this night at all"

"Probably a good thing Ted" Marshall answered. "Why? Please tell me!" Lexi begged.

Marshall chuckled. "Carl our bartender made us free special shots, Robin left for a date with a rich guy so we all pressured Ted into drinking the shots so he'd loosen up"

"He ended up calling Robin and I took his phone, Barney gave it back and he went to the jukebox" Lily cut in.

"He sang to Robin, jumped on a table and then fell off it and sprained his ankle" Barney added.

"We took him back upstairs and put him to bed, then we went to bed" Lily cut back in.

"He escaped his prison and I wanted him to date a random girl, he called Robin again so I set his coat on fire"

"That hurt!" Ted yelled.

"I warned you not to complete the call!" Barney argued.

"Well I did end up getting a girl, Barney took me to bed after and I again escaped Carl told me, he wrote the bars number on my arm so next morning I called him, then Trudy woke up" Ted said.

"Did ya hurt her too?" Lexi asked.

Ted nodded. "Not proud but yes, I thought she was Robin when I called and so I got her to go back in my room and left in fire escape, we never did find out why a pineapple was in my room though, it was tasty though" Ted answered.

"Sure was, not as tasty as riding in that limo though" Robin agreed.

"Ah yes, our New Years limo ride" Ted agreed.

"It was Legen…wait for it…dary!" Barney agreed. "Ted rented a limo and mapped out five fun parties, we made four of them and ended up counting down in the limo" he added.

"Sounds fun" Lexi said.

"It was very fun" Marshall agreed.

"I think next is our friends Stuart and Claudia's wedding…but we have to get ready for church baby" Ted added.

"Oh yeah…" Sarah answered.

"No more story time?" Lexi asked with a disappointed look. Ted kissed her forehead.

"Not right now" he said. Lexi sighed but nodded. "We'll meet up again soon" he promised.

Lily and Marshall decided to join them and soon it was just the Stinson's again.

"Man, I love this story so much" Lexi said.

"Then the waiting game just makes it all the sweeter" Robin told her and she sulked making Robin laugh.

"Come on, it's only three why don't we go out?" she asked and the child smiled and darted off to dress.


	4. Victoria's tale episodes 12-18

_**Wow, you anonymous people are so sweet thanks. Okay, this is the Victoria saga. Next chapter will end season one. At this rate we'll have thirty chapters before the show ends LOL**_

Robin, Lexi and Barney went to an amusement park. It was a very Legen-wait for it-Dary night.

Mostly because the park had a big laser tag arena. Barney taught Lexi how to be amazing and she made him proud.

Lexi went to school the next day. She had made one friend named Becca and told her about her story.

"That's really cool, your new parents and their friends sound fun" Becca said after.

"I know, I hope I can get more every night, I just want to know everything about them"

"I don't blame you, their very cool" Becca replied.

After school Lexi did her homework and then Barney got Chinese food for dinner.

"Marvin has a small fever so Lily and Marshall can't come over" Robin told Lexi at the table.

"Aw, I hope he's okay" she cooed.

"He will be" Robin assured her. "You also will have a little bit of story time tonight, Ted said he'll come over for an hour or two, Sarah is going out with her friend from work" she added.

Just then the doorbell rang. Lexi opened it and Ted stood there with a carrier holding baby Leia.

The baby was sound asleep and Lexi cooed quietly. "She gets cuter everyday" she said.

"That's because she looks just like her cute mommy" Ted answered.

"Speaking of mommy, did you two date after that pineapple thing?" Lexi asked.

Ted shook his head. "No" he answered and Barney took Leia so Ted could pick up Lexi.

"Okay…so were at Stewie and Clarice's wedding"

"I think you mean Stuart and Claudia, they were old friends of everyone except Robin" Barney corrected.

"So did ya invite mommy?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, it was a hassle too because I checked I was going solo on the card, I honestly thought I checked with guest because I always did" Ted answered.

"Didn't really matter anyway, I got called off to work and got promoted to weekend anchor" Robin interrupted.

"My friend Becca thinks being a reporter is so cool" Lexi answered and Robin smiled proudly.

"Come on princess, its already seven so lets get you into PJ's because after the Victoria saga its bedtime"

"Who is Victoria?" Lexi asked.

"Faster you get ready for bed you'll find out kiddo" Ted told her as he put her down.

Lexi ran to her bedroom. She quickly got into Hello Kitty pajamas and went into the bathroom.

She washed her face, brushed her hair and teeth and then used the potty. She washed her hands and climbed into bed.

"Seven minutes, you must really like this story" Ted said with an impressed tone.

"I really do, all of you guys saved me from being lonely, I wanna hear all about your adventures so I can feel like I'm really part of this family" she explained.

"Well then we'll tell you everything kiddo, we just want you to feel loved because you're an amazing kid and we love you" Barney told her.

Lexi scooted over on her queen size bed. Ted scooted in beside her as Barney sat in an armchair.

Robin sat in Barney's lap and nodded to Ted. "So tell Lex about Victoria Ted" she encouraged.

"So Robin couldn't make the wedding, I ended up meeting her" Ted told her and he took out an envelope that was next to Leia.

Inside were a few pictures. "This is Claudia and Stewart and then here's your dad with his bridesmaid he was dancing with and Lily and Marshall dancing" Ted told her.

He then showed off his last picture. "Wow, she's really pretty" Lexi gushed and Ted nodded.

"If I didn't have Sarah I'd really wish we hadn't broken up" he answered.

"What happened?" Lexi asked.

"Well I guess Victoria had been hurt in the past. She was this fantastic baker and had made the wedding cake so I guess other guys dated her and it didn't work"

"Did you get her?"

"Yeah, but not at the wedding, she wouldn't even let me kiss her because it might spoil everything, she just wanted to dance, have a nice time and then never see me again to preserve a good memory"

"But you tracked her down and she changed her mind"

"Hey, I thought we were telling the story!" Ted huffed faking annoyance which made his friends laugh.

"No offense bro but you're predictable" Barney supplied.

Ted stuck his tongue out at him. "Whatever" he answered childishly and turned back to Lexi who giggled.

"Okay yes, the next morning I told Lily and Marshall who convinced me to chase after her"

"I kinda wish they didn't" Robin muttered. He turned and raised a brow to her.

"So you really were in love with me then?" he asked. Robin nodded. "I know Lily told you so I won't deny it, I even knew who Victoria was and was going to tell you but Claudia beat me to it"

"How did you know her?" Ted asked.

"After the news I put back on my dress and went to the reception, I found you and Victoria at the piano staring into each others eyes, she found me in the bathroom crying and gave me the bouquet" Robin confessed.

"Wow, you cried over me" Ted said sounding touched.

"Hey, she cried over me too!" Barney cut in. "Yeah, but she cried over me first so I win" Ted answered.

"Stupid Schmosby" Barney muttered not having a retort.

"These two really got to you huh mom?" Lexi asked. Robin nodded. "Yeah, wait till you hear just how much baby girl" she answered.

"I am waiting" Lexi answered.

Ted chuckled. "Okay, so Claudia didn't really tell me about Victoria. She told me no one who was invited was named Victoria. She called me again later to apologize for hanging up and Marshall asked about the cake. It came from Buttercup bakery"

"I'm guessing Victoria first used fake names and that was what she chose and one of your friends called your name and ruined that" Lexi interrupted.

"You're too smart little girl" Ted said proudly.

"I read Nancy Drew, she's awesome" Lexi explained.

"Well you're cooler and you're right, Barney was the one who ruined that but it actually helped me track her down, we took a cab there and I had my first kiss with Victoria" Ted said with a smile.

"Aw...then you had to ruin it didn't ya?" Lexi asked.

Ted nodded. "Sadly yes...after that we dated...even got Lily and Marshall locked in a bathroom on a date" he said.

Lexi raised a brow and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, they were planning a weekend trip to a bed and breakfast and cancelled last minute, I still think it was sweet they tried not to ruin our date" Ted replied.

"Didn't last long…we then played Marshall's beyond confusing board game Marsh gammon so they could interview her" Barney added.

"What's that?"

"Like I said...very confusing game...Marshall was such a good winner that we told him to host a game night...he took that to mean make up a game" Barney answered.

"The night wasn't a total waste, I loved hippie you on that tape" Ted said.

"What tape Theodore? I never heard of any tape like that?" Barney asked with a glare in his direction.

"I wanna see that tape" Lexi said.

"Sorry, I killed it kiddo, it was a past me I am not proud of" Barney said and she pouted.

"Okay, this sounds to me like you really liked her so why did you break up for? She sounds amazing" she asked.

"She got offered an amazing job offer in Germany and went there" Ted said with a sigh."Even far away she was amazing. She kept sending me boxes of cupcakes and I then sent her stuff from NY. I really tried to make it work but…"

"But you were a bad boy who lied" Robin finished.

"I'm still sorry about that Robin" Ted told her. "Here's rule three for you kiddo, when you become an adult, when the clock reaches two am go to bed because you won't make good choices after that"

"What did you do Uncle Teddy?" Lexi asked. Her voice sounded disapproving and he sighed again.

"Like Robin said, I lied to her" he answered.

"I had a bad night at work and was lonely so I called Ted to come over to keep me company" Robin offered.

"I was in love with her though Lexi and to sum it all up, I called the gang because I kept seeing Victoria everywhere, Lily spilled that Robin was in love with me so I lied to her that I broke up with Victoria"

"Wow...I just don't get why...you seemed to love Victoria as well...doesn't seem to me like dating is that hard..." Lexi said.

"It is when its long distance...that and Victoria emailed me we needed to talk then never called me and...I was just freaking out..."

Lexi patted his arm. "It's okay Uncle Ted, sounds like you were just overwhelmed with everything and just made bad choices" she said.

"See? I am a good guy" Ted told Robin who chuckled.

"I did forgive you eventually Ted" she shot back.

"How did Victoria find out?"

"Ted got a new cell phone that looked like mine, he ended up taking mine to the bathroom and then Victoria finally called. I picked up and the night was over for Ted" Robin explained.

"Yeah...I called Victoria in the cab and we did break up...I lost two wonderful girls that night" Ted ended.

"Okay, time for bed kiddo, we can hear how Ted got Robin to be his friend again tomorrow" Barney said.

"Oh yeah, also how he got me to date him too" Robin added and Lexi pouted.

"Wow, you have to tell me that and make me wait huh?"

"We're evil, you'll get used to it" Barney said and all three kissed her goodnight.

Lexi was sleepy anyway so she quickly fell asleep. Ted bid the couple goodnight and left to see his beautiful wife.

"It is nice telling our story, reminds me what we told the minister who dropped dead"

"It's a messy story but its our story and we love it?" Robin asked. Barney nodded with a smile and kissed her.

"You bet I love it, I love you Robin with all my heart"

"Back at you Stinson" Robin answered and they went to their bedroom for the night.


	5. How Ted got Robin, the end of season one

_**Okay for anyone who cares I rewrote the story a little. I took out anything that seemed dirty. Now Lexi only thinks Ted 'dated' girls. I turned HIMYM into a pg rated sitcom.**_

Lexi had to go to school again the next day. "Man, with all you guys having stuff to do in your lives and me going to school it'll be forever before I hear end of this story" she complained.

Barney chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly. "Sorry kiddo but least you'll hear a little every night if we can" he told her.

Lexi sighed but nodded. "Still unfair but I guess that's life huh?" she asked and her father only chuckled again.

"Sure is kiddo but you get used to it" he said. Lexi rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"See ya later daddy" she said and ran off out the door. Her school bus pulled up as she got outside.

"So how much more story you get?" Becca asked when she sat down beside her.

Lexi explained what she knew. "Ted seems like such a nice guy too" she said and Becca shrugged.

"He probably is, it seems like when you get old you wanna settle with this perfect person and he just had hard time getting to her" Becca explained.

"Yeah…Uncle Marshall got lucky and found Aunt Lily after high school and been together since" Lexi agreed. Or so she thought but the gang would get to that soon.

That night Ted came over again alone. "I told Sarah how much you wanted to hear this so she agreed I can come over, she went to see her sister tonight and took Leia with her" he explained.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Lexi asked. He shook his head quickly and kissed her forehead.

"Course she does, she just feels left out because she wasn't in the story like we were" Ted explained.

"When we gets to wedding make sure she tells me everything she was in cuz I want her to feels part of it" Lexi ordered.

"Yes captain bossy pants" Ted said. "Captain bossy pants" he said again with Robin and a salute.

Barney gave them a dirty look. "That was never funny" he hissed.

"What is that?" Lexi asked. "Something Ted and I thought of when we dated and it drove everyone else crazy"

"Which is also why we keep it up" Ted added.

"So how did you get mommy back Ted?" Lexi asked.

"That wasn't easy honey, I was really angry and I even kept him out of my speech when I won an award" Robin explained.

"Didn't stop me from trying" Ted assured her. "After that I kept my distance again till all five of us snuck into a high school prom"

"Really? You all were weird" Lexi commented.

"Hey! don't judge us!, Marshall wanted a band but Lily couldn't agree till she heard them play their wedding song, they happened to be playing in a school so we got in" Ted scoffed.

Lexi giggled. "Okay fine you're not that weird" she amended and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Marshall and Lily danced to their song which left me alone on the dance floor"

"You're lucky you were too adorable to resist Mosby" Robin countered.

"That and I just never know how to quit" Ted agreed.

"True" Robin agreed. She then turned back to Lexi. "So I danced with him and I told him I missed him. I didn't forgive him yet but I did miss him" she said.

"Then I made it rain and she was mine" Ted said. "Yeah, spent like four hours on the roof looking like an idiot for some chick you barely knew" Barney muttered.

"Who happens to be your wife" Robin hissed at him. Barney held up his hands.

"Sorry, I mean that was what I was thinking that night" he clarified and she huffed at him.

"I knew I was in love Barney, heck that matchmaking thing finally got me someone who sounded perfect for me but I only wanted Robin" Ted told him.

"That's so romantic Uncle Ted" Lexi swooned.

"Yeah…I have your aunt Lily to thank for that…she left me stranded to do some art internship interview…I got Robin to pick me up" Ted replied.

"Whoa…okay explain about Aunt Lily…I thought she and Uncle Marshall been together since they were eighteen"

"They have been with just one three month breakup" Barney told her.

"Wow, I guess even the most perfect couple isn't perfect" Lexi mused.

Ted nodded. "I don't think there is such a thing as perfect kid, you have to just listen to your heart and trust it to lead you where you need to be" he said.

"Anyway, I remember she had her hair highlighted and still was cute even as a tiger" Ted said.

"That's sweet because I looked so stupid, I hated it so much which is why I had that hat" Robin told him.

"Not to me, you never were anything but perfect to me" Ted replied.

"Now its time for bed before I vomit from all the mush" Barney interrupted.

"Yeah, okay kiddo now you know how I got Robin to be mine, I made it rain to stop her from going on a camping trip with a guy from her work and it worked" Ted told her as he tucked her in.

"So how did you lose her to daddy?" Lexi asked.

"That we'll save for later" Barney said. "But don't worry its awesome because your dad is awesome and your uncle is never going to be as awesome as me" he added.

"I still got Robin first" Ted argued and walked out.

"Thanks for helping me tell this story Ted" Robin told him as she followed him out.

"Of course Robin, I love all three of you" Ted replied.

She took his hands. "I know, I love you too Ted and even though I love Barney a little more I still cherish those memories we made, you're my favorite ex" she told him.

"Thanks, you're mine too Robin, I told you though, I'll never stop trying to make you smile Robin, you may be Barney's wife but you'll always be my best friend" he answered.

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks" she whispered and then Ted left.

Barney put his arms around her. "Do you regret marrying me instead of him?" he asked.

She turned around and shook her head. "Never Barney, Ted is important to me but you're my soul mate and I love you and I love I got to adopt and love a sweet little girl with you" she told him.

"Good because I feel the same, Ted may have gotten to you first but he can never love you as much as I do" he said.

"Why don't you prove that?" she taunted. Barney smirked and lifted her up.

"Challenge accepted" he said and carried her to their bedroom.


	6. End of season one part two

_**To Katie: If you're reading this I am sorry. I really thought I used snippets all the episodes so far. Instead rewriting last chapter I'll just include it here but more G rated.**_

It was Saturday before Lexi heard more of her parents story. She begrudgingly accepted the choice as it meant then everyone could come over and tell parts.

Lexi bounded out to the living room after getting ready for bed. The gang was waiting and Lexi first hugged everyone.

"Lessy!" Baby Marvin cried when she left after giving him a small hug.

"Hey he's getting closer to my name" Lexi said proudly. "Yeah, the X is still hard for him but he's trying" Marshall answered.

"Lessy!" Marvin cried again and held out his small arms. "I think he wants to sit with you kiddo" Lily said.

"Oh okay" Lexi agreed. "Sorry buddy" she said to the boy as she sat down with her little friend.

"Lessy cools" Marvin giggled.

"Okay now that we're all settled I have an objection to make" Barney stated.

"Yes Barney?" Ted asked.

"Well Teddy boy I can't believe you and miss Sparkles here forgot to include the night me and Robin played laser tag!" he replied with a hurt tone.

"Oh yeah…" Robin said and he looked at her. "Really? That's all you can say about forgetting that awesome night?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Sorry…" she replied and he huffed again. "Oh come on Robin! You told me that night you were having fun!" he whined and she smiled.

"I did Barney, it was first time I saw a side of you I liked, you were this crazy man-child"

"Were?" Ted asked and Lily and Marshall chuckled while Barney stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Don't be jealous of my awesomeness Theodore Evelyn" he chided. "Please stop using my stupid middle name Barney the dinosaur" Ted replied.

"I think you're all a little bit childish" Lexi cut in.

Both just shrugged. "Well maybe, but I am serious guys! It hurt you two forgot that" Barney said.

"I'm sorry Barney, I guess we were just sticking to our story" Ted told him.

"Oh and I love how you sarcastically told me good luck with that Mosby because I did get her in the end" Barney told him.

Ted smiled at that but Robin could see a small bit of pain in his eyes. Sarah squeezed his hand and the pain vanished.

"I could have had her Barney if we were meant to be together, I am always going to treasure the memories though" he said. Then he looked at Sarah. "I knew though out there was someone perfect for me and I am glad I found her even though I kept thinking it would be Robin" he said.

"Ted…"

"I know it sounds like I settled with you Sarah but I didn't" he interrupted her. "I fell deeply in love with you and I really am happy I have you" he added.

No one noticed Lexi had left with Marvin. She came back with the toddler walking behind her. She was carrying a bowl of popcorn and Marvin had a smaller one in his hands.

"Who said you could have popcorn?" Robin asked. Lexi shrugged. "Sorry but its like watching a very cute and romantic movie and you cant watch a movie without popcorn its like the law" she replied.

"Fine but next time please ask" Barney scolded. Lexi nodded but the gang knew the young child had them both wrapped around her little finger.

"Story now!" Marvin cried out. "Good boy" Lexi whispered and the adults chuckled.

"Okay but not so loud buddy, Leia will wake up" Sarah gently scolded and he put his hand over his mouth.

"Speaking of incomplete story did we tell you that Lily and I broke up while Ted made it rain?" Marshall asked.

"No"

"Of course not, its only Ted and Robin story Marshall" Barney added.

"Sorry!" Ted cried softly.

"Oh wait they did sorta! Uncle Ted you told me Auntie Lily left you stranded and Robin picked you up" Lexi said.

"Ha…" Ted said to Barney. "But that was all you said Uncle Ted" Lexi pointed out and Barney smirked.

Ted looked at Lily then Marshall. "Do you remember the night I called Barney's office to get a ride?" he asked.

Marshall gave him a nod. "Okay, so I lied to you. Lily had the car and got a flat and called me to fix it. That was the whole weird Milk conversation we had by the way" Ted replied.

"It's all in the past Ted, I'm not going to get mad at you now for being a good friend to Lily" Marshall told him.

"I think I may get mad if you all don't make sense" Lexi pointed out.

"I was always interested in art Lexi but I never knew if I was meant to be an artist and so I applied for a program in San Francisco"

"But wouldn't New York have programs?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah…I was also having doubts about our wedding as well…I'm sorry baby"

"Again…it's in the past guys…I think its nice to clear the air now but I don't think we should get mad about our past…what's important is were all together now" Marshall answered.

"You're so sweet Uncle Marshall"

Marshall smiled and stroked her cheek gently. "Thanks kiddo, it was a rough summer and I am glad you all put up with me…I must have been such a hot mess"

"Like you said pal its all in the past…I was little cruel to Lily over that summer anyway"

"A little? You called me a really mean name on the answering machine" Lily objected and Ted shrugged.

"Okay its getting late and we have to get a little girl to bed soon" Robin cut in.

"No movie night?" Lexi cried.

"One movie and then its bed time its almost nine" Barney replied.

"Okay…tomorrow I have to hear more about Ted and Robin now he finally got mommy…"

"Don't worry kiddo we have a lot more story to tell"

"Good…I really wanna know why daddy called mommy miss Sparkles too"

"Oh she was a teenage pop star in Canada" Ted told her.

"Wow!"

"We'll watch that dumb video tomorrow!" Robin cut in.

"Okay, see you then" Ted agreed and everyone left.

"Did I ever tell you guys you led very crazy lives?" Lexi asked and both her parents chuckled.

"And you only heard like ten percent" Barney quipped making her giggle.


End file.
